


The Curious Fate of Mr. Lewis and Mr. Jones

by UnsaidWharf



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Asylum, Other, PTSD, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsaidWharf/pseuds/UnsaidWharf
Summary: Henry gets a Asylum patient to test his experiment on.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a multi chapter story! I have it kinda planned out but not really. We’ll see how it goes. :0

“I hope you find all the points I made adequate” The Doctor concluded, closing his large notebook in which he read off of. The leather-bound cover was shut with a faint snap and he scanned the faces of the Board of Governors with an an air of pride and nervousness. Simon Stride spoke first.

“When you speak of ‘eliminating evil’, what do you mean by evil? It’s quite impossible to just remove instinct, it’s part of human nature!”

“Not to mention what you are doing is insanely wrong! You can’t play god!” Lady Beaconsfield chimed in.

“I assure you,” Dr Henry Jekyll calmly began, “this is all for the betterment of humanity. We want to push forward, explore more than ever before! You can’t want to put a halt on science? Think of what can be accomplished! Now, to address your concerns, I will admit I haven’t quite gotten to test it yet, but I can give you a professional’s guarantee that it will not completely alter the mind but instead give peace to it. This isn’t playing God. This is simply progression of the world.”

Sir Danvers Carew loathed to admit it, but he was greatly intrigued by Jekyll’s proposal. He huffed, “Well, I see no reason to stop this ‘progression of the world’ nonsense so I’ll tell you what. We’ll give you a test subject, some bloke from Bedlam Asylum. Give us positive results in at least a month and we’ll help you further in your research.”

Jekyll waited as if he was expected a long addition of more things he need to do in return for their contribution to his project, but to his delight there wasn’t.

“Well,” Jekyll replied, trying in hide his joy from the governors by giving a polite nod, “I thank you for your time and cooperation. You won’t regret this.”

Stride sneered, “We better not.”

//////////////////////////

The Board kept their word and a week later a battered carriage arrived at Henry’s door. Inside was a shallowed faced man, who looked so shaken that any sudden movements would sent him screaming. Across from him sat a helper from the Asylum.

None of them spoke a word as Henry stood at the door gave them a warm welcoming smile, one that you would give to a child.

“Do come in.” He spoke, “I’ve arranged a room for you. William Lewis, was it?” The Doctor had received a letter in which stated what patient he would be sent. It had also stated his purposes for being a patient, mania. Henry vowed to treat anyone who he got with utmost care and calmness. He believed he could help them.

The Asylum worker glared at Lewis and he made a slight squeaking sound and then stood up. Turning to Jekyll, he mumbled, “Y-yes sir”. He followed Jekyll into the mansion.

“Tell me,” Henry spoke suddenly, causing William to jump a bit, “are you any bit opposed to this?”

William didn’t want to ruin the Doctor’s experiment, whatever it was. No, he couldn’t intervene with Jekyll’s work just because it was scary.. and unknown.. and possibly cruel? If he opposed to something back in Bedlam, they would teach him to never do it again. He can’t go back to that. He can’t. He can’t.

He replied in a soft whimpering manner, “No sir. I’m here to help you”.

The man seemed alright to him, Henry thought. Just traumatized.  
He wasn’t an expert in psychology but he recently had done a lot of study on the human brain. A month at Bedlam could do numbers on anyone, even if they had no prominent issues.


	2. Chapter Two: The History of William Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into William’s past

Chapter Two: History of a Man

William Lewis wasn’t sure of his future. His last 30 painful days had been spent at the worst place he had ever seen, and hopefully will ever see. He did not know why he would be sent to a horrid place such as Bedlam Asylum. He hadn’t committed any sins, he spent his whole life fixated on good morals and helping others. 

Unbeknownst to him, he was admitted to the asylum for highly immoral reasons. William had recently been accepted into a new job, one wanted by many because of its high wages. He had been studying business and stumbled upon a once-in-a-lifetime job opportunity. The company, Tupman’s Oatmeal has been up for grabs ever since the death of its owners, Alexander Tupman, who didn’t have anyone to pass it down to but his nonchalant grandson, Abram Tupman. Abram would rather run off and pursue his dreams of becoming an engineer or anything else as long as it wasn’t head of his grandfather’s company. He saw the passing of his grandfather as an opportunity to disobey his will, (in which stated that Abram would inherit the company meaning he would gain control over one of the most successful oatmeal brands), and instead pass the burden onto an eager and well educated man. He made sure to be picky with his offers.

Of course, he would choose the best pick in a very professional manner, he concluded, and he set off to bribe the newspaper to advertise an open position as the head of the company. He then met with a variety of strange characters over at a pub, with most being rude and uncomfortable in their environment, and some being polite and courteous, paying for both of their drinks and being overall good company.

William had been very charming and sophisticated and after a few days of wait, he received a letter congratulating him on his accomplishment and containing instructions on what to do as the new owner as well as who to consult for more information. He was in it to become rich, and once he earned enough money, he would find a life elsewhere. He didn’t like to be confined to London, he was hoping to travel the world. The competition for the job was complete and he was invited to and regrettably attended a party thrown to congratulate him, whose guests were all those who failed to get the job. There was one particular man at the party with a burning hatred in his eyes when William glanced at him. Next thing he knew, William was being taken away a day later by Asylum workers based on anonymous sources tellings of him acting reckless and insane, though in reality he hadn’t done anything of the sort. The very same week, he heard news whispered through the Asylum halls of a man going by the name Hindley Falcke suddenly becoming head of the Tupman’s oatmeal company.

///////////////

William Lewis was a very meek man, but he lived as modestly as one could. He was of average stature and size and had a slightly pale complexion, complemented by his hazel hair that dangled in combed clumps by his shoulders. He lived alone and had a part-time occupation, serving as a butler to Lady Claire Wakefield and her four children. Mrs. Wakefield and her husband were always on extravagant outings to unknown places so his position was flexible, being the children already had nannies taking care of them and he only needed to be around when his masters were around. He envied their carefree lifestyle and their passionate and loose behavior. He would rather be wandering the streets and watching theater as supposed to what ever he was doing. 

When he wasn’t around the Wakefield household, he was in his own house. Though it was small, it was enough space to think in, as he would spend his time in between naps writing his thoughts in a journal and sketching people on the streets outside his room.

William had few friends because of how much time he spent kept to himself. He was well acquainted with the butcher though. Alicia Larkins was a tall and lean women who wouldn’t hesitate to tell William about the weekly gossip and ask him how his day was while she hacked at a slab of meat. He found her a little scary but at the same time intriguing.

He also found the Doctor scary yet intriguing. William’s mental state had been at a low but if this man was going to help him in any way, he would be a fool to turn him down.


	3. Chapter Three: The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William explores the house

William felt prisoner to the never-ending hallways of the mansion. The aisles of unknown rooms stretched to eternity and it was all too familiar to the screaming halls of Bedlam. William spent his first day as a guest cautiously exploring the house as he was allowed to do, surprised he was able to do so without supervision. Jekyll needed data on the behaviors of his patient first, so he thought he would let him wander around the house and collect information from the servants who were going about on their daily chores. 

William ascended the stairs after viewing his quarters, a small room with the essentials, a bed and a wardrobe, though each piece of furniture in the house happened to be expensive and beautifully crafted so there was no expectation with his room. Dark olive wallpaper spotted set the mood with fancy patterns and a large red carpet on a wooden floor. As William climbed down the stairs, he turned a corner and timidly touched the walls of the room leading into another hallway, growing more confident as he walked further down the wall, gracefully brushing his fingers on the smooth wooden decals of the doors ever more cheerfully, but then stopped once he saw a maid eye him with slight judgement. He tried to avoid the maid, but failed as she walked up to him. He stood there, embarrassed and extremely frightened.

The maid spoke, “How you likin’ it in Jekyll’s estate? Don’t get too comfortable, his science experiments are too dangerous for a human test subject, no matter how dull and deranged.” She swiftly turned around and clicked her heel, pridefully walking to sweep the dinning room chairs. She looked over her shoulder with a slight smile and saw William steadily start to panic. What horrible things will the doctor do to him?

/////////////////

Upon hearing the warning of danger from the rude maid William felt queasy and chose to go back to his room and lie down. An hour later, he heard light tapping on his door. He wobbled to his feet and opened it, surprised to see Jekyll peacefully grinning at him.

“I am happy to announce that your treatments will begin tomorrow morning. Be sure to get some rest, alright?”

“,, yes Doctor.” William managed to whisper.

Henry left him alone and William went back to his bed. He wrapped the stiff sheets around them and began to cry. It’ll be alright, he assured himself, don’t listen to her, the doctor knows what he’s doing. This will all turn out fine. Before he knew it, he was asleep.


	4. Chapter Four: A Feeling of Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William thinks thinks over

The morning struck his head like a mallet and he flinched as his door was knocked as to signal that he was needed. He hadn’t changed his clothes ever since Bedlam made him wear more presentable garments, even letting him take back his clothes he had to change out of the first day at the Asylum. He found no point in dressing up, but he did feel he was expected to look presentable. Nevertheless, he arrived at the dinning room still wearing his loose button up shirt and overalls.

Jekyll stood at the end of the table , which had 2 plates cover in assorted breakfast foods. “Why,”  
Henry frowned, “That won’t do. Can’t have you going around wearing the same clothes for an entire week. Tell you what,” he stepped into a nearby room, “I have the perfect things for you.”

Henry presented a orangish-brown embroidered vest along with a black shirt to go under it and a dark green coat. He also accompanied it with black shoes and stiff pants.

“Why, thank you! You’re too kind.” William breathed. It was just his style, though he was afraid to wear it being how expensive and flashy it seemed, not at all what he normally wears. “May I..?” He reached forward and took the clothes. 

“You can keep them, they were just collecting dust so I have no use for them. Now why don’t I have one of my servants take the clothes to your room and you can eat a good meal before we begin with your treatment?”

Oh. The treatment. Whatever awful thing that will happen to him once he steps into the Doctor’s lab. Is this even legal? He’ll probably be strapped to a chair, injected with rusty needles, gripped so hard his arms pulse and become pale and reddened. He will cry out, scream until his throat is sore, but the servants of the house won’t hear him the the thick walls of the room that enclose him and become his grave. That not the worst, ohh the look of glee on the Doctor’s face, he’ll laugh a cackle of euphoria like the mad scientist he is and grin with malice and pointy teeth, light glowing from his googles. He’ll enjoy ever second of his torture, won’t he?

Of course he was being silly. His tensed shoulders dropped and he sat down at the long table, close to Henry but far enough to run away from him in case of a rabid attack of science, or whatever the man was capable of. Those thoughts were absolute balderdash anyway, Jekyll was known as a smart and humble caretaker and part time philanthropist, he was in good hands.


	5. Chapter Five (Side A): A Fork in the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces are shown and new alliances are formed.

After the breakfast of eggs, ham, and bacon generously provided by Henry Jekyll’s servants, Jekyll rose and turned his gaze toward William.

“Well. Looks like it’s time then, eh? Follow me to my lab.”

The maids cleaning up the dishes looked on in curiosity as William cautiously trailed behind a confident but worried Jekyll. The hallways were endless at first, but now they seemed short, too short. They arrived at a locked door and Jekyll took out a ring of keys from his pocket and opened the door with ease using the middle key.

The door slid open soundlessly and the dark room was revealed, containing a curtained window and lit only by two lanterns placed on a cabinet and a desk. The desk also held a glass maze of alchemy tools, strange liquid twisting around tunnels and dripping into instruments. A fog was brewing in the room and it was unusually warm, or it could of been the intense fear William felt, accompanied by the sweat clinging to his back. There were shelves of books and journals, and a little coffee table that held a few letters, but the strangest thing of all was the mirror. Contrasting sharply with the dim room was a body-length mirror, reflecting a flash of light that would temporarily blind someone if that stood at the right angle.

Jekyll closed the door behind him and William felt an outline of a chair.

“Take a seat.” Directed the Doctor, who was now stirring a glowing mixture. His face was obscured by his hair and a silhouette dulling his features. William obediently sat. The Doctor spun around, with the flask steady in his hands. William felt a pang of fear as the Doctor hunched over and handed him the flask. He seemed different, but it was hard for William to pinpoint why, as the shadows covering the room enveloped the details of the scene. When the Doctor tilted his head, his teeth flashed pure white and a grin could be seen.

“Oh go on! Drink it!” His voice was off, but it was probably just his nerves, who could blame him?

William peered at the radiating liquid. Well, it has to be safe, would this even be allowed if it wasn’t? It was the cure to why he was sent to an Asylum, whatever illness he had without knowledge of it. He clenched his eyes shut and let it slide into his throat. A sudden pain almost immediately flooded all his senses and he dropped. It was as if scorching razors were digging at his flesh and peeling at the skin as one would peel a potato, his fingers became numb and his saliva boiled. His eyes began to leak an oozing slopping liquid and his bones bent uncomfortably. 

“AAAAAAWOFUEJDOSJkekfiskw” he sputtered as he collapsed on the floor, and being unable to handle the immense pain, fainted.

///////////

There was drool around his mouth and his limbs were sprawled across the floor. He woke up with a dazed expression having only been out for five minutes. The curtains were open and room was clearer now, but it was still unexplainably dark. There was a sharp object being poked at his back. He swiveled around and saw the Doctor nudging him with an umbrella, looking rather impatient and sour as if someone just said a rude remark to them.

“Doctor! What have you done to me?” William just then began to notice he wasn’t himself anymore. Though it wasn’t obvious at first, his back was naturally erect, rather than slumped which is how it normally was. His hair felt smoother and longer, and was a tad bid lighter in color. He also noticed how well his loose shirt now fit on him, and realized his shoulders were broader. His was was also clearer and more commanding. “What,,, AHEM. What happened??”

The Doctor’s face came into the light. “Oh my dear William, you don’t even understand half of it do you? If you ARE still William that is. What should it be? Maybe ... Madison Murphy? Nah. Too alliterative.” This wasn’t the Doctor. The Doctor had brown hair and sideburns, crimson eyes and a charming smile. He didn’t have piercing green eyes shaped like lemons and a eerie grin. Though he looked like Jekyll, there was a large different between him and whatever this alter ego was. This man was horribly unwelcoming, quite loud and unusually pleased with himself. During breakfast there HAD been a odd aura around the man, quite different than the one William met upon his arrival, and a flash of green came across his eyes when he spoke, but it was too much of bother to ask what it was. How long had he been lodging with the sick alter ego of a man like Jekyll?

“Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. Where are my manners? I’m Edward. Edward Hyde. You may be asking yourself, ‘why you in such a pitiful body? Those sideburns are so extra,’ but don’t worry, I’m just temporarily borrowing this one. Easy to do when your host’s a coward like him.”

“What in the devil.. how could you be Hyde??”

“Allow me to demonstrate” He plucked the flask from the ground where it laid, miraculously unspilt and unbroken, with enough formula left for another use. He threw back his head and drank it as if it was a shot of alcohol being drunken on a bet. He gripped the ground as his body shrank and his hair lengthened and brightened. Through quiet strained screams he hacked up some green fluid. His lowered head shot up and revealed a crazed smile  
“Yes! Yes! Be surprised, for it is I! The notorious criminal!”

The patient leaped back and his teeth began to chatter. He was dealing with a wanted man! Hyde had been known for his street fire fiasco and had been labeled as dangerous by those who spread the word. He couldn’t move.

The short blonde man rose and leaped dramatically across to room to accentuate what he was saying.   
“I’m sooo glad you’re here, now that we got rid of boring old William, what a drag that man was! Even though I only knew him for a night, I couldn’t wait to replace him. Now YOU! You are entertaining! You are reborn! Let us shed our old skin and live new lives!” He drew in close to the man and held out his hand as if he was making a deal, “What do you say, friend?”

He had to admit, he was feeling lighter and less burdened than ever, and only slightly traumatized. Was he going to run around with a mad man, who clearly has a potluck of issues, with being a unholy abomination being just the surface. Now HE was an unholy abomination, or rather the opposite. This new feeling of... calm and his confident look and stature was certainly a plus. He lost all he had already, why not? He reach out and firmly shook Hyde’s hand, still in disbelief.

Edward spoke ,“You look like an Adam Jones I suppose. That sounds like a good name. What do you think, Mr Jones?”


	6. Chapter Six: Escapism (Side A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah? 😳

The window was left open a crack on accident and the cold squeezed into the room slowly, but it was none of their concern. As the pair, Edward Hyde and Adam Jones, descended the side of the building, the only thought on their minds were how they were going to spend their time in the next 24 hours. The clocks were ticking, as they would be only able to fill 7 of those hours before inevitable capture.

The taps of the heels of their shoes replaced the silence, as none of them spoke. It was a game of follow the leader, and Adam tried to keep up with the energetic smaller man. There was an extended period of unease, as they passed down a Main Street and could feel the confused looks of passerby’s, and Hyde turned to hide his face from the Peelers dotting the street. He lead them down a zig zag of alleyways and streets and finally halted at the front of a bar called the Red Rat. Hyde entered like he owned the place.

Ladies were seen in tight and revealing outfits, warming up to the customers, as a way to put it. 

“You brought us to a brothel??” Adam directed towards Edward in a hushed whisper, “THATS your big plan? Drink and mingle until the world goes dark?”

“Hmm. I guess so!” Hyde remarked vaguely, already fixated on the stage and sliding into a stool at the bar. “What? You have any other ideas? Didn’t say you couldn’t contribute.” He was already downing a glass of Gin.

Adam was finally out of that prison, he was finally free in so many ways more than one can believe. He wasn’t going to waste his new chance at life with something drab like this, he... he was a man of adventure! He had a new urge to take risks, to do bold and rash things. He had a perfect idea.

“You know the man Hindley Falcke?” He started, whispering into the man’s ear like he was about to share the latest gossip.

“Not sure I do.” Hyde said with a hint of confusion, in the middle of another beverage.

“New owner of the Tupman Oatmeal business. Very smug fellow. Well, I have a burning suspicion he is the cause of my er, downfall, if you would call it that. I was straight on the path to owning that place, really, then all of an sudden I get shipped off to a mad house.”

“Seems oddly suspicious indeed. Why, I say I can have a little talk with the man, if you know what I mean.” He gestured to his arm, beginning to flex it, which was still as twig-like as ever.

“No, no, that would be too sudden, you ARE a wanted man and after all,” and though he was embarrassed to admit it, it was for the sake of clarity, “I want to be the one to take him down. I have a feeling beating him up won’t do the trick, we need a different way. And honestly, I don’t even care if that man isn’t the one who schemed against me, he pisses me off either way,” Adam hurried out of the bar all of a sudden, “Well what are you waiting for? It’s best to strike now.”

“Oh yes I do say,” Edward said hurriedly, flinging a handful of coins at the bartender and meeting up with Adam in a panic, “I forgot to tell you, these are temporary transformations, the potion lasts half day for me at best, but who knows how long it will hold for you? We better shake a leg. Alright then, lead the way.” He pointed expectantly at the the road ahead of him and adjusted his hat to hide his features once more.

Adam pondered the best way to topple the oatmeal empire as he walked with great confidence. He meandered down the block and turned to Hyde, who looked like he was ready to bash Hindly, or anyone, into the soil. 

Adam spoke, “I’ve got it! I have the perfect job for you. You, see..”. He then went on to explain the plan. Hindly was to have a special speech today, in which he would practically gloat about how the sales will go up and how he is the grateful he was let in to lead the company. It was rather a coincidence he was able to hear this through Asylum guard gossip in time and be in a mood for mischievous planning at the same date the speech begun, but it was better to chalk it up to luck, he was feeling rather lucky. His top supporters would be there, all the upperclass folks who invested in the company and all those who enjoy attending just to see if the new owner was still holding up to his word (mostly to sneer and make quite and rude remarks behind his back). Hyde was to distract the audience with a list of misdeeds the company liked to hide, he would hijack into the speakers and hide before Hindly himself came up to speak, around when his supporters congratulated him. He would say how they were using untested formulas for new products, underpaying their workers, and getting some of their oats from shady suppliers. Edward couldn’t argue with his position, he loved to tell people they were wrong so it was the perfect job for him. Adam would then confront Hindly as he stood backstage, and say whatever was on his mind.

The pair stood outside the building where it was happening, it was a small but fancy theater, converted into a lecture and dining building for the time being. Adam nodded to Edward and he slipped in through a door presumably leading to the backstage.

Adam inhaled, filled with so much sureness and belief in his plans that he couldn’t see anything but it going perfect. He adjusted his jacket and stepped through the theater doors.


	7. Chapter Seven: William Lewis starring as Adam Jones in Failure Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the series 😔👌

The hinges on the doors of the converted theater screeched open and revealed a rather large velvet lined room, with a tall balcony and tables for dinner, replacing the place below that once held a great load of seats. The place had previously been used for upscale Operas, which were getting quite popular. There were rafters that were easily accessed but rarely used, that’s where his partner would be for the night. Outside, the sun already begun to set, so they would only have to lounge around for about an hour before their grand show took place. Adam took a seat in the balcony and nonchalantly placed his legs on the top of the chair in front of him and stared at the ceiling, seeing a vague outline of Edward, who crouched with a microphone in hand, ready to begin the theatrics when it was time.

An hour passed and posh folks begun to pour into the room, and once the seats were filled, the doors were closed and guarded by a few policemen. The elegant mood was set in the room as a small orchestra played, accompanied by the hushed chatter of the guests, and appetizers were handed out. The whole room went silent when Hindley took the stage.

“Hello, hello good people of London! I would like you thank you. From the bottom of my heart. I couldn’t of gotten here without you. Well, maybe I could’ve but that’s not important.”

There were a few light chuckles in the audience.

“Anyways I appreciate you all showing up for this gathering. You see, it’s not easy being the new owner of one of the most successful brands throughout London, eh? So today we celebrate the accomplishments thus far!”

A couple of people began to applaud. 

“Tonight’s going to be great, we have an orchestra, guest speakers, and a performance at the end, courtesy of the theater of course, our very own viewing of Frankenstein!”

Murmurs of excitement in the crowd rattled the room.

“But let us save the best for last, come up guest speakers!” Hindley gestured to a podium on the side of the stage and then promptly disappeared behind the curtains. Having others singing him praise was just his style, but for now he was letting them keep the audience busy as he prepared those back stage for cues to begin their performance. Adam rolled his eyes and started to head backstage, blending in with the busy clatter of people filling in and out of the stage curtains, their costumes just as ridiculous as his outfit. He leaned against a wall blanketed in a shadow as Hindley approached him, about to tell him good luck, thinking he was an actor from afar.

Back at the podium some guest speakers spoke. “Well I’m just so proud of him,” Lady Beaconsfield chirped, “He going to do great things for this place, I can just tell from his looks.”

“Well that’s straightforward.” Edward Hyde mumbled from his perch. He decided now was as good a time to begin as any. “aHEM.” He turned the microphone on, a big clunky device that was handheld, but he couldn’t complain, as it was going to be carrying the voice that turns everyone against this Hindley, what a snore that guy was! The raspy voice found its way to the speakers that Lady Beaconsfield’s speech originally came from and startled everyone greatly.

‘Oh Hindley, Hindley, Hindley. You gotta love his can-do attitude. Willing to do ANYTHING for his company. Or, eh, not really his company, is it? What? What? I hear you say. Yes, surprise surprise this man is a corrupt greedy bastard just like the lot of you.”

Police started to panic and search for the source of the voice, but they had no idea how the technology worked, if it was prerecorded or live, and they were terribly uncoordinated.

“And I find that grand. You know what’s funny? You all are just patting the shoulders of this idiot and slobbering all over his shoes and MEANWHILE guess what? I have a little list for you! Of alllll the no good things he has in place to keep the oh so mighty Tupman Oatmeal brand afloat. AHEM. Letttss see here,, NUMBER ONE. Do you know where the oats are sourced from? Places that use illegal chemicals on their plants to keep away the bugs! That stuff could kill ya!”

The excited rant from Edward kept the crowd busy as Adam was being approached. 

“Why,” Hindley remarked, “You look a bit like someone I know. Can I help you?”

Adam opened his mouth to begin a grand tirade but felt a tingling feeling in his skin and an incredible crunch of his organs. He bit his lip so hard to distract himself from the pain that he could taste blood. He was so close to revenge, in this incredible high of courage that fueled him for hours, he couldn’t let himself lose himself now. He he could feel his legs start to weaken. 

“Hindley,,!!” He managed to grind out. He doubled over.

Hindley’s expression changed from smug to worried. “Somebody! Is anyone here a doctor!”. Hindley shouted out of the curtains looking behind him at the shadow cloaked man who was reacting strongly to something and ahead of him shocked faces all around the theater, those at the podium frantically trying to turn the speakers off somehow. 

He heard a voice, who was ranting about something, that seemed to shift from amused to pleased the moment he showed himself to the crowd. Whispers leaked throughout those in the seats, and then some shouted, “Hindley! Is it true?”

“Is what true?” Hindley paused in full panic, and then turn his head upwards toward the sound, and from the angle he was in he had the perfect view of an outline of a man hunched over on the rafters. The man seemed to lean over more and move his lips, projecting his sound across the theater

“I was just telling your friends a bit about how you run the place! You don’t want any unknown illegal happenings to take place without the knowledge of your buyers? Right? I’ve heard that your a very open guy, quite honest indeed.”

Hindley had way too much to deal with. He screeched, “You, you in the rafters! I don’t know exactly what you are talking about but there are more important things happening. There is a man in need of help, he collapsed!”

Edward managed to catch a glimpse off Adam/William struggling to stay together as he thrashed on the floor. He only smiled, knowing what was next, what the perfect ending was. 

“Hindley, be a dear and open the curtains for me so I can get a better look at him, I’m a doctor myself.”

With no better option due to the time, Hindley ordered the curtains to be opened. Police began to rush up to the rafters when they knew the rafters was where the disruption was from.

The audience went silent when they saw a horrid sight. The man who appeared before them on the stage was morphing in front of their eyes, joints snapping in and out of place. Finally, a new man emerged, different hair, sunken eyes, and terrible posture. He hovered there for a second, preserved in a deep sleep, then jolted wise awake, looking at the audience with terror in every inch of his expression. 

“Gah!” cried William, “Oh! Oh! I have to be dreaming! This can’t be real!” William frantically turned around, and his gaze landed on a Hindley who was sitting on the stage taken back by the amount of shocks and horror he was in. William pinched himself,”Ow! Definitely not a dream. Hindley? What in the world is going on?” He looked at the frozen audience and then back at Hindley, “I have a gut feeling that you did something horribly wrong. I-“ There was a ringing in his ear and he heard a voice, a clear, unfazed tone that sounded similar to his own voice. It spoke to him: Tell him! Tell him it was his fault! His fault you ever went to that place, the Asylum! His fault you every had anything horrible happen, any mild or large inconvenience. Speak, William.  
“You.”

William walked closer to Hindley, to the point that he towered over him, with a scowl full of hatred burned onto his face. “You were why I spent the last month of my live in Bedlam. Everything I see points to it. You thought you could keep me down, hide me away like a secret, well no sir! Take your pride somewhere else. I’m giving you one shot. Tell me you did it.” He stood there, heavily breathing, hold back his urge to scream.

Hindley just sat there, squeezing his eyes shut, hoping this was just a nightmare he could wake up from. He opened his eyes and was pained to see William still standing there, trembling in anger. Hindley spoke, “I..”

Everything ending in a flash, before William could hear what Hindley had to say, he was being wrestled by police, dragged backwards. He cried out and wildly thrashed, turning to see Edward being carried out of the theater the same way, shouting curses and folk songs. Next thing they knew, they were on a bumpy road in a police wagon. This felt familiar. The silence, the guilt, the uneven thumping of the street. They said nothing on the way to the police station, but in the police station they finally broke. Edward leaned over to William, who was dazed and in disbelief, and frantically muttered something. William couldn’t quite hear what he said as they were led to the area of questioning. “What? You ran out of lotion?” 

“No!” Edward croaked, “I ran out of potion”. William let that set in and could see the unease Edward was showing, his teeth being clenched and his face red. They were brought the the Constable, who sat in a windowed room with a large desk. The Constable spoke, “Why if it isn’t Mr Hyde! Glad to see you around her, finally about to pay for your disobedience and whatnot. And you brought an accomplice? How kind!”

Edward only smiled an annoyed smile and spoke with utter discontent, “Well Constable, it sure is a pleasure to make an acquaintance. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to use the outhouse. Do you happen to have one?”

“Well, I suppose-“ BANG

Edward nocked the Constable unconscious and rand to the window. He opened it up and him and William escaped together, running quickly into a side road far away from the station, where Edward fell onto the ground. William saw him dig at the ground and outgrow his clothes, morphing in Henry Jekyll. Henry looked at William, who stood there in nervous anticipation. Henry took in everything around him and spoke with uncertainty, “What did he do this time.”

William filled Henry in on what happened, and Henry only let out a sigh and walked with him back to his house, entering through the back door. It was certain that the event would be written about in the paper or spread by word, and because William was seen in both his personas, he wasn’t safe anymore. He had a choice, to stay and live with Henry or to move far away. William could bear to spend another moment of his live concealed and trapped, so he choose to move. Henry stayed in touch through letters and was always worried for William’s health and how he was dealing with Adam. William managed to get a job as a cartoonist and Henry made terrific scientific discoveries and was able to make a name for himself in the scientific community. Both agreed that one day they would meet up again, and all that happened would just be a distant nightmare, and the current would be all they ever hoped for.


End file.
